Kira Nerys (alternates)
This page details Kira Nerys in alternate universes; for the Kira Nerys in the primary universe see Kira Nerys; for the Kira Nerys in the mirror universe see Kira Nerys (mirror). Throughout the history of the universe, there have been multiple timelines, alternate realities and parallel universes that have all contained versions of Kira Nerys. Kira Nerys CaptainKira.jpg|Kira Nerys, from what is considered the primary universe Intendant Kira, 2387.jpg|Kira Nerys in the mirror universe Kira Nerys (AMU).jpg|Kira Nerys in the alternate mirror universe Intendant Kira 2372.jpg|Kira Nerys in the dark mirror universe Kira, Q-Gambit.jpg|Kira Nerys, from what is considered the alternate reality created by Nero Kira Nerys (Human).jpg|Kira Nerys as a Human in a alternate reality Kira Nerys (alternate II).jpg|Colonel Kira Nerys still in the Bajoran Militia in a alternate reality Kira Nerys, Starfleet Captain.jpg|Captain Kira Nerys still in Starfleet in a alternate reality Alternate timelines of an alternate timeline, a Fleet Admiral]] In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. Kira was in command of the USS Meru. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Kira joined this new Starfleet with her husband Typhuss James Kira. Typhuss was promoted to Admiral and Kira was promoted to Fleet Admiral. The United Federation of Planets became the United Bajoran Federation of Planets. Kira now holds the position of Commander In Chief of the Bajoran Starfleet with the rank of Fleet Admiral, and resides in the Bajoran capital province of Dahkur with her husband Typhuss James Kira and her daughter Hoshi Sato Kira and her son Shakaar Edon Kira. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. In April 2404, Fleet Admiral Kira Nerys was killed when a Klingon bird-of-prey destroyed her shuttlecraft. (Star Trek: Bajor) This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. (Star Trek: Intrepid) In another alternate timeline Kira had become the Kai of Bajor in the year 2405. The transported Kai Kira (age 62) from Deep Space 9 to Bajor. Kira resides in the Bajoran province of Dahkur with her husband Typhuss James Kira and her daughters Kira Hoshi Sato, Kira Meru II and her son Shakaar Edon Kira. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Alternate realities In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys was the Intendant of Terok Nor. In an alternate mirror universe, Kira Nerys was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajoran sector. Kira was born to Kira Taban and Kira Meru in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province on Bajor. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira Nerys. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid in the Denorios Belt. In 2383 Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. In an alternate reality, Federation and Dominion delegations met on Deep Space 9 to negotiate a treaty in response to the Dominion's peace overtures in 2371. Kira was fearful of the consequences of a Federation-Dominion alliance for Bajor and murdered Constable Odo to prevent it from coming to pass. Although she had killed him in his quarters, she moved his remains to the Habitat ring. As she had planned, the negotiations broke down. The Dominion launched a full scale attack on DS9. Although the Federation forces were eventually able to push the Jem'Hadar back through the Bajoran wormhole, the Dominion was able to capture Kira, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Doctor Julian Bashir. They were taken to a cloaked space station in the Calonan system. Several days later, they were rescued by the DS9 crewmembers of the primary universe. Following an investigation on the alternate DS9, the Odo of the primary universe had solved his counterpart's murder and accused Kira of being the perpetrator. She did not deny that she had killed the alternate Odo but admitted that she regretted that doing so was necessary to ensure Bajor's future. After seizing control of the alternate Defiant, Kira activated the ship's self-destruct while travelling through the wormhole, leading to its collapse and putting an end to the Dominion threat. Immediately before her death, she prayed to her lover Bareil Antos that she would be with the Prophets. In the "Track A" universe, a Bajoran woman "named Kara, or something like that" was the cellmate of Lieutenant Commander William T. Riker, at a joint Romulan/Cardassian prison colony from 2362 to 2370. His captors attempted to use Kira as an experiment to determine how broken Riker was, giving him a knife and ordering him to kill Kira in order to be given food, but Riker instead attacked and killed his captors. In another alternate reality, accessed by an interdimensional Androssi device, Kira Nerys was the commander of the Bajoran assault vessel Li, who solicited the help of Starfleet Captain David Gold of the USS Gettysburg in finding the prophesied Celestial Temple, in the hope that its discovery would preclude a formal treaty between the Bajoran Assembly and the Cardassian Union. In the alternate reality created by the Romulan Nero and a future created by Q's bringing the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] a hundred years into the future, Kira was fighting as part of the Bajoran Resistance. On Bajor, she met up with with the Enterprise 's CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy, its XO, Commander Spock, Quark, and Doctor Julian Bashir. Other versions of Kira Nerys Human Kira Nerys In the quantum rift, a reality in which Kira Nerys was a Human briefly intersected with the reality of the primary universe in 2390. Like her counterpart, this Kira was married to Typhuss James Halliwell and had two children, Kira Hoshi Sato born in 2379 and Shakaar Edon Kira born in 2383. Kira lived on Earth in San Francisco with her husband and two children. Category:Alternate realities Category:Alternate reality persons